totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dni 2-5 (1. Nominacje)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'W poprzednim odcinku poznaliśmy czternastu uczestników, którzy wprowadzili się do domu Wielkiego Brata. ''Pojawiają się fragmenty z wejściem każdego uczestnika. 'Lektor: '''Dzisiaj zobaczymy jakie przyjaźnie, konflikty czy też romanse powstaną między mieszkańcami domu. Na razie panuje tam przyjemna atmosfera, ale zbliżające się nominacje mogą skutecznie wprowadzić trochę zamieszania. A kto zostanie nominowany do opuszczenia domu? I z jakiego powodu? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 2 ''9.45: Większość uczestników już nie spało i niektórzy zaczynali wstawać z łóżek. '' '''Philip: '''Jak wam minęła pierwsza noc tutaj? '''Keira: '''Wspaniale! Pomijając fakt, że Allie kilka razy kopnęła mnie przez sen… ''Zerknęła na Allie, z którą Keira musiała dzielić łóżko. Dziewczyna jeszcze spała. 'Philip: '''Cóż, ja też wolałbym spać w pojedynczym łóżku, ale jednak nie wszyscy mogli trafić na ten „luksus”. ^^ ''W międzyczasie Brooke, Vicey oraz An poszli do łazienki. 'Brooke: '''Czułam się trochę samotna w nocy… '''Vicey: '''Dlaczego? W sypialni było jeszcze jakieś fortin pipul. '''Brooke: '''To nie chodzi o to. Nie miałam się do kogo przytulić w łóżku. ;( ''Nagle Brooke zauważyła, że nieco dalej stoi An. 'Brooke: '''Ooo, może ty będziesz chętny? <3 '''An: '''Ja? Nie, dzięki… '''Brooke: '''Co? Ale dlaczego? '''An: '''Cóż… Może dlatego, że pociągają mnie inne osoby. '''Brooke: '''Phi, nie to nie. Nie wiesz co tracisz. ''Odwróciła się od niego i zaczęła się malować. Do łazienki weszła Maddie z zamiarem umycia zębów. Po chwili zaczęła jej się przyglądać Vicey. 'Maddie: '''Eee… Co się tak patrzysz? '''Vicey: '''Zawsze rano wyglądasz jak upiór, czy masz tylko jakiś zły dzień? '''Maddie: '''Ty tak poważnie się pytasz? Ja jakoś nie komentuję twojego wyglądu, więc ty też mogłabyś zostawić głupie komentarze dla siebie. '''Vicey: '''Dobra, czil ałt gerl… ''10.11: Jayden robi na śniadanie jajecznicę dla siebie oraz pozostałych mieszkańców. Towarzyszą mu Keira, Joey i Andrew. 'Joey: '''Dobrze, że jest tu ktoś, kto lubi gotować. ^^ '''Jayden: '''Gotowanie to moja pasja, więc zawsze będziecie mogli liczyć na jakieś dobre posiłki ode mnie. :D '''Keira: '''A już się bałam, że nikt z nas nie będzie umiał gotować… '''Jayden: '''W takim razie macie szczęście, że tu trafiłem. ^^ Ale chyba czasami przyda mi się jakaś pomoc… '''Joey: '''Nie martw się, to chyba oczywiste, że będziemy ci pomagać! A przynajmniej większość z nas będzie… ''W międzyczasie Andrew poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Andrew: '''Witaj Wielki Bracie! '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Andrew. Jakie są twoje pierwsze wrażenia w domu? '''Andrew: '''Jest bardzo fajnie. Już od samego początku podobało mi się tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że zostanę tu jak najdłużej. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''A jaka jest twoja opinia na temat pozostałych mieszkańców? '''Andrew: '''Cóż, większość osób na razie wydaje się w porządku, natomiast z innymi mogą być problemy. Tak czy siak najważniejsze jest, żeby wszyscy mnie lubili! Wtedy od razu będę miał większe szanse na wygraną. ^^ ''12.24: Wielu uczestników postanowiło spędzić czas w ogrodzie, ponieważ tego dnia było dosyć ciepło. Angelika, Vicey, Catherine, Ryder oraz Philip właśnie weszli do basenu. 'Philip: '''Ten basen to chyba najlepsze, co mamy w tym domu… ^^ '''Angelika: '''Taak, zwłaszcza, że można pochwalić się sexy ciałkiem. <3 ''W tym momencie przyjrzała się trochę chłopakom… oraz dziewczynom. Po chwili podszedł do nich Tom. 'Tom: '''Hej… Mogę się przyłączyć? '''Ryder: '''Po co w ogóle się o to pytasz? '''Tom: '''Jeśli nie chcecie, to nie będę wam przeszkadzać… ''Zaczął powoli oddalać się od basenu. 'Ryder: '''Ale mi chodziło o to, że nie musisz prosić o pozwolenie… '''Tom: '''Nie, spoko, już sobie idę… ''Powiedział to nie odwracając się nawet i po chwili poszedł do salonu. 'Catherine: '''On jest jakiś dziwny… '''Angelika: '''I to bardzo. Już od początku sprawia takie wrażenie. ''W salonie akurat przebywała Allie, która zaczęła machać w stronę Toma. 'Allie: '''Heej Tom. <3 '''Tom: '''Cześć… ''Allie podeszła do Toma i zaczęła się w niego wpatrywać. 'Tom: '''Eee… Możesz przestać? '''Allie: '''Ale ja nic nie robię… ''Tom postanowił zignorować Allie i odszedł od niej. 'Allie: '''Ej, nie uciekaj! Nie oszukasz przeznaczenia! ''Allie zaczęła iść za Tomem, ale po chwili zmieniła zdanie i skierowała się do pokoju zwierzeń. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Allie. Coś się stało? '''Allie: '''Jestem zła na Toma! '''Wielki Brat: '''A dlaczego jesteś na niego zła? '''Allie: '''Bo udaje niedostępnego! Przecież wiem, że on na mnie leci! To oczywiste! ''15.20: Nadszedł czas obiadu i wszyscy uczestnicy jedli przy jednym, dużym stole. 'Brooke: '''Szkoda, że nie jestem najlepsza w gotowaniu… '''Andrew: '''Czemu? Chciałabyś coś nam ugotować? '''Brooke: '''No tak, w końcu powinnam odgrywać w tym domu rolę waszej matki! '''Angelika: '''Yyy, ty tak na serio? '''Brooke: '''A co? '''Angelika: '''Nasza „matka” raczej nie powinna być taka jak ty. '''Brooke: '''Ale ja jestem wspaniałą matką dla moich pięciu dzieci! A to, że jestem trochę od was starsza nie znaczy, że muszę być jakąś szarą nudziarą! '''Philip: '''Dobra, uspokójcie się trochę… '''Maddie: '''Właśnie, przez was moje jedzenie robi się niesmaczne. '''Andrew: '''To nie miało sensu… '''Maddie: '''Eh, nieważne… ''Kilkanaście minut później uczestnicy skończyli jeść. Podczas gdy niektórzy zmywali naczynia, inni rozeszli się w różne miejsca. Maddie i Vivian poszły do „domku na drzewie” znajdującego się w ogrodzie. 'Vivian: '''Lol, to miejsce jest takie hipsterskie! ^^ '''Maddie: '''No, jest spoko… Przynajmniej można odpocząć od niektórych idiotów. '''Vivian: '''Już kilka osób cię wkurzyło? Jesteśmy tu dopiero drugi dzień… '''Maddie: '''Taak, dosyć szybko zdążyłam znielubić parę osób. '''Vivian: '''Bądź bardziej pozytywna! Yolo! '''Maddie: '''Ale ja potrafię być pozytywna! Tylko po prostu trudno być radosnym przy osobach, które działają ci na nerwy. ''19.14: Kilku uczestników zebrało się w salonie, by porozmawiać na różne tematy i lepiej się poznać. Po chwili dołączyło do nich jeszcze trochę osób. Aktualnie rozmawiali o tym, kto skąd pochodzi. 'Philip: '''Więc… Czy oprócz mnie i Angeliki jest ktoś jeszcze z Nowego Jorku? '''Joey: '''Ja też tam mieszkam. :D '''Philip: '''O, to super. ^^ '''Brooke: '''A może jest ktoś z Los Angeles? <3 ''Cisza. 'Brooke: '''Nie? Szkoda… '''Catherine: '''Ja jestem z San Diego, a to chyba jest w tym samym państwie. <3 '''Brooke: '''My wszyscy jesteśmy z tego samego państwa… Chyba miałaś na myśli, że jesteśmy z tego samego stanu? '''Catherine: '''Noo… Tak. ^^ '''Vicey: '''Oj, Cathi jak zawsze taka głupiutka… Ale przynajmniej nadrabiasz urokiem. <3 '''Catherine: '''Dokładnie! ^^ ''22.38: Mieszkańcy domu zaczęli szykować się do spania. Kilku chłopaków aktualnie przebywało w łazience. 'Joey: '''Nasz pierwszy pełny dzień tutaj był dosyć spokojny, co nie? '''Andrew: '''Taak, ale początki chyba zawsze takie są… Pewnie już niedługo niektórzy nie będą mogli ze sobą wytrzymać i zaczną się ciągłe kłótnie. '''Tom: '''Szkoda… Myślałem, że wszyscy będą się ze sobą dogadywać. '''Andrew: '''To chyba trochę źle myślałeś. ''W tym samym momencie do łazienki weszła Allie. 'Allie: '''Tom, dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? Czekam na ciebie! ''Tom jedynie spojrzał się na Allie z lekkim przerażeniem. 'Philip: '''Nie wiedziałem, że Tom ma niańkę… ''Chłopacy zaczęli śmiać się pod nosem. Allie zaczęła się wpatrywać z groźnym wzrokiem na Philipa. 'Allie: '''Już cię chyba nie lubię. '''Philip: '''I „chyba” wzajemnie… ''Philip pospiesznie wyszedł z łazienki. Tom również wyszedł, a Allie poszła tuż za nim. 'Allie: '''Tom! Ja chcę tylko popatrzeć jak śpisz! '''Joey: '(szeptem) Dobra, to było dosyć dziwne… Tak szybko się w nim zakochała, czy co? 'Andrew: '''Nie wiem, ale to może być ciekawe do oglądania. ^^ ''Po chwili reszta osób również opuściła łazienkę i wszyscy znajdowali się już w sypialni. Jakiś czas później większość uczestników zaczynało zasypiać. Jednocześnie światła w pomieszczeniu zgasły. Dzień 3 10.51: Następny dzień zaczął się podobnie, co poprzedni. Aktualnie uczestnicy jedli śniadanie. 'Jayden: '''Niedługo chyba będą pierwsze nominacje, prawda? '''Ryder: '''No tak, pewnie dzisiaj albo jutro… '''Tom: '''Ciekawe kto będzie nominowany… Mam nadzieję, że nie ja! ''Tymczasem Maddie i Vivian wspólnie poszły do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak się dziś miewacie? '''Maddie: '''W porządku. Szkoda tylko, że jest tutaj niewiele osób, z którymi mogę normalnie porozmawiać. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, poradzimy sobie! Chociaż ja chyba nie mam wielkiego problemu z dogadaniem się z innymi… '''Wielki Brat: '''Cóż, przede wszystkim nie izolujcie się od pozostałych mieszkańców. '''Vivian: '''No lol, ja nie zamierzam, bo to nie wyjdzie mi na dobre! '''Maddie: '''Taak, mnie też może to zaszkodzić… Myślę, że przełamię się jakoś i może niektóre osoby nie będą mi już tak przeszkadzać. '''Vivian: '''Jak już mówiłam, poradzimy sobie! A jeśli uważają nas za słabe, to się mylą! '''Maddie: '''Dokładnie! Jeśli ktoś jest słaby, to na pewno nie ja! ''14.49: Nadszedł czas pierwszego zadania w programie. W ogrodzie zostało rozstawionych 15 stanowisk, po jednym dla każdego mieszkańca domu. Przy każdym stanowisku znajduje się kilka karteczek z pewnymi informacjami na temat pozostałych uczestników. Zadanie polega na tym, że osoba czytająca jedną ze swoich kartek musi odgadnąć o kogo chodzi. Jeśli uczestnicy będą mieli większość poprawnych odpowiedzi, zadanie zostanie zaliczone i wtedy zdobędą nagrodę. 'Philip: '''To chyba będzie proste, co nie? '''Wielki Brat: '''Maddie, weź jedną ze swoich kartek i przeczytaj ją. '''Maddie: '''Okej, więc… „Ta osoba chce zostać projektantem różowej mody.” Serio? Pierwsze, co mi przychodzi do głowy, to jedna z siostrzyczek. Stawiam na Catherine. '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, to jest poprawna odpowiedź. Teraz An. '''An: '„Boi się miłości.” 'Ryder: '''Jest tutaj ktoś taki? ''Kilka osób zaczęło się śmiać. 'An: '''Cóż… Tom? '''Tom: '''Co? Nie! '''Wielki Brat: '''Poprawna odpowiedź to Tom. '''Joey: '''Eee… dlaczego próbowałeś nas okłamać? '''Allie: '''Ale jak to się boisz? Mnie nie musisz się bać! '''Tom: '''Eh, nieważne… ''Kilka minut później nadeszła kolej na Vivian. '''Vivian: „Niedługo po ślubie jego lub jej partner zginął w wypadku.” Lol, współczuję. Tak czy siak, to pewnie Brooke. Brooke: Niee, nie przypominam sobie, żeby któryś z moich byłych mężów zginął… Wielki Brat: Niestety, to jest zła odpowiedź. Poprawna odpowiedź to Vicey. Vivian: '''Omg, serio? :o '''Vicey: '''No tak… Ale na razie nie chcę o tym mówić… '''Wielki Brat: '''Teraz kolej na Philipa. '''Philip: „Największą pasją tego uczestnika jest gotowanie.” Chyba wszyscy wiemy, że chodzi o Jaydena. ^^ Wielki Brat: Zgadza się, to jest poprawna odpowiedź. Jako następna swoją kartkę przeczytała Brooke. Brooke: „Ulubionym zajęciem tej osoby jest flirtowanie.” Ja chyba nie mogę być odpowiedzią, więc… może Ryder? Wielki Brat: Tak, tą osobą jest Ryder. Brooke: 'Yay, zdobyłam dla nas kolejny punkt! <3 '''Angelika: '''Już się tak nie ekscytuj. Jeśli wygramy, to na pewno nie dzięki tobie. '''Brooke: '''Pff… ''Nieco później zadanie już prawie dobiegło końca. Zostały już tylko dwie osoby z ostatnimi informacjami na temat innych mieszkańców domu. '''Maddie: „Ta osoba często uważa się za najlepszą.” Hmm, niech pomyślę… Szybko przejechała wzrokiem po uczestnikach. Maddie: Andrew? Z tego, co zauważyłam, lubisz się przechwalać różnymi rzeczami… Wielki Brat: Dobrze, ta osobą jest Andrew. Andrew: 'Ja się wcale nie przechwalam… ''Jako ostatnia swoja kartkę przeczytała Keira. '''Keira: „Przybył/a do programu głównie po to, by nie chodzić do szkoły.”… To pewnie jest ktoś z najmłodszych osób… Catherine? Wielki Brat: Niestety, poprawna odpowiedź to Allie. Allie: Taak, to ja. ^^ Wielki Brat: 'Jednocześnie na tym kończymy dzisiejsze zadanie. A ponieważ mieliście ponad połowę dobrych odpowiedzi, w nagrodę dzisiaj wieczorem Wielki Brat urządzi dla was małe przyjęcie. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli cieszyć się z wygranej. 20.00: Salon, kuchnia i jadalnia zostały kolorowo udekorowane na imprezę. Na czas strojenia pomieszczeń, mieszkańcy domu musieli spędzać czas w sypialni, więc dopiero przy oficjalnym rozpoczęciu przyjęcia mogli zobaczyć dekoracje. Gdy już wszyscy byli gotowi, drzwi do salonu otworzyły się. Uczestnicy przeszli do salonu, gdzie od razu zaczęła lecieć muzyka. 'Vicey: '''Oemdżi, teraz to wygląda soł macz beter! '''Ryder: '''Zaczynamy imprezę! :D ''Większość osób od razu zaczęła się bawić. Maddie i Vivian usiadły sobie na kanapie. Wtedy też niemal od razu dosiadł się do nich Tom. 'Tom: '''Cześć… Nie tańczycie? '''Maddie: '''Ja nie jestem od tańczenia. '''Vivian: '''A ja wolę pośmiać się z tego, co robią inni. ^^ ''Nagle przed Tomem wyskoczyła Allie. 'Allie: '''Tom, nie podrywaj innych dziewczyn! '''Tom: '''Nie podrywam ich! Poza tym nawet jeśli, to co cię to obchodzi? '''Allie: '''Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki niemiły? :c '''Tom: '''Przecież nie zrobiłem ci nic złego… '''Vivian: '''Ciągle ją odpychasz, lol! Czy to według ciebie nie jest złe? '''Tom: '''Ale ja… '''Allie: '''Nic już nie mów. Zrywam z tobą! ''Obrażona Allie odeszła trochę dalej. Vivian poszła tuż za nią, natomiast Maddie już w międzyczasie postanowiła pójść gdzieś indziej. 'Tom: '''Nawet nie byliśmy parą… I na szczęście już nie będziemy. ''Maddie podeszła do baru, przy którym akurat stały Brooke i Angelika. Brooke robiła sobie drinka. 'Angelika: '''Nie powinnaś tyle pić… Jesteś już chyba na to za stara. '''Brooke: '''A ty za młoda, i co? '''Angelika: '''Za młoda? Tutaj jest sporo młodszych osób ode mnie. Na przykład ona. ''Wskazała na Maddie. 'Brooke: '''Ona akurat zachowuje się jakby była tutaj najstarsza… '''Maddie: '''Słucham? Chyba alkohol już uderzył ci do głowy. '''Angelika: '''Mówiłam, że jest już za stara i przez to ma słabą głowę. '''Maddie: '''A ty wcale nie jesteś od niej lepsza. '''Angelika: '''Haha, niezły żart. ''Maddie jedynie przewróciła oczami i odeszła od dziewczyn. W tym samym momencie podszedł do nich Ryder. 'Ryder: '''Heej, co tam u was? '''Angelika: '''Byłoby całkiem spoko, gdyby ktoś mi tu nie zatruwał powietrza… '''Brooke: '''Jak tak bardzo ci przeszkadzam, to sobie stąd po prostu idź! '''Angelika: '''Wiesz co? Z wielką chęcią! ''Angelika odeszła od Brooke i Rydera. Postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj, wszystko w porządku? '''Angelika: '''Nie! Ta starucha strasznie mnie wkurza! Uważa się za fajną, choć wcale taka nie jest… Na dodatek ciągle się do czegoś wtrąca. Nie lubię jej i mam nadzieję, że szybko stąd wyleci. '''Wielki Brat: '''Cóż, jesteś teraz dosyć mocno zdenerwowana, więc jeśli chcesz to możesz tutaj trochę posiedzieć i się uspokoić. '''Angelika: '''Okej… W sumie dobrze mi to zrobi. ''23.49: Impreza już się skończyła i wielu uczestników niemal od razu poszło spać. Mimo kilku kłótni mieszkańcy domu dobrze się bawili, ale zazwyczaj imprezy w programie nie trwają bardzo długo. Angelika i Ryder nie byli jeszcze zbyt zmęczeni, więc postanowili posiedzieć trochę razem w ogrodzie. 'Angelika: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie gniewasz się za ten mały „wybuch”… '''Ryder: '''Oczywiście, że się nie gniewam. Ale mimo wszystko nie wiem, czemu tak nie lubisz Brooke. Ona jest całkiem fajna… '''Angelika: '''Eh, po prostu jest w niej coś, co mnie bardzo wkurza. Ale nie chcę już o tym teraz gadać. '''Ryder: '''Spoko, zresztą ja też nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. '''Angelika: '''To dobrze. A przytulisz mnie? <3 '''Ryder: '''No jasne, jak mógłbym odmówić. ^^ ''No i się przytulili. Tymczasem Brooke przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Brooke: '''Ta Angelika jest jakąś wredną suczą… Nawet nie wiem za co się tak na mnie uwzięła. Chyba zazdrości mi mojej urody. W końcu nie każdy w moim wieku potrafi tak seksownie wyglądać! <3 Za to ona już teraz nie powala swoim wyglądem. Ubiera się jak jakaś prostytutka i myśli, że jest fajna… ''Po chwili Brooke wyszła z pokoju zwierzeń i skierowała się do sypialni. Niemal w tym samym momencie weszli tam też Ryder i Angelika. Dziewczyny wymieniły się wrogimi spojrzeniami, a następnie położyły się do swoich łóżek tak jak reszta uczestników. Dzień 4 10.07: Uczestnicy zaczęli się budzić. Allie obserwowała Toma, który jeszcze spał. 'Jayden: '''Allie, co ty robisz? '''Allie: '''Patrzę na Toma, a co? Przeszkadza ci to? '''Jayden: '''Eee… Nie… ''Jayden odwrócił się od Allie. Wtedy też podszedł do niego Joey. 'Joey: '(szeptem) Mówiłem, że ona jest jakaś nienormalna… Po chwili Tom obudził się i od razu zauważył Allie. 'Tom: '''Eh, to znowu ty? '''Allie: '''To teraz tak się ze mną witasz? :< ''Obrażona Allie wyszła z sypialni. 'Ryder: '''Haha, Tom dobrze wie, jak zniszczyć komuś humor z samego rana. :D '''Tom: '''To nie moja wina! Odwalcie się ode mnie! ''Tom również wyszedł z sypialni, ale nie poszedł w tę samą stronę, co Allie. 12.35: Nadszedł czas pierwszych nominacji w programie. Każdy uczestnik nominuje w pokoju zwierzeń. Ich głosy muszą pozostać w sekrecie, lecz czasem zdarzają się pewne wyjątki od tej reguły. Jako pierwszy do pokoju zwierzeń został wezwany Philip. '''Wielki Brat: Witaj, podaj imiona dwóch osób, które chcesz nominować do opuszczenia domu oraz uzasadnij swój wybór. Philip: Pierwszą osobą, którą nominuję jest Allie. Ta dziewczyna jest bardzo dziwna i czasem naprawdę mnie przeraża. Ostatnio znielubiła mnie praktycznie za nic i teraz chyba jej nowym hobby jest zabijanie mnie wzrokiem… A drugą osobą jest Tom. Czasami jest równie dziwny co Allie i trudno się z nim dogadać. Mam wrażenie, że oboje tutaj nie pasują. Zaraz po Philipie do pokoju zwierzeń została wezwana Vivian. Vivian: Jako pierwszego nominuję Rydera. Nie ufam mu, ten chłopak wydaje się jakiś podejrzany. Poza tym lubi flirtować ze wszystkim co się rusza, a zwłaszcza jeśli jest dziewczyną, lol. A jako drugiego nominuję Toma. Początkowo wydawało mi się, że jest takim hipsterem jak ja, bo lubi być inny, ale się myliłam. Jest inny, bo… sama nie wiem, nawet nie mogłam go dobrze poznać. ._. Jako następny nominuje Joey. Joey: Pierwszą osobą, na którą głosuję jest Brooke. Ona chyba bardzo lubi być w centrum uwagi, co czasem jest już nieco męczące. Pewnie chce zostać gwiazdą tego show… Natomiast drugą osobą jest Allie. Jej nienormalne zachowania potrafią być przerażające. Poza tym nie chce dać spokoju biednemu Tomowi. To chyba przez nią on się tak dziwnie zachowuje. Chwilę później do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Andrew. Andrew: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Maddie. Mam wrażenie, że jej chyba wcale nie podoba się pobyt w tym programie, więc chętnie pomogę jej się stąd „wydostać”. Drugą osobą, na którą głosuję jest Ryder. Według mnie wcale nie jest taki miły, na jakiego wygląda. Powinien stąd odpaść zanim zacznie sprawiać problemy. Poza tym uważa się za największego flirciarza, pff… 13.41: Kilku uczestników postanowiło wspólnie przygotować obiad. Allie i Catherine przyglądały się gotowaniu. Allie: 'Szkoda, że nie umiem gotować… Kiedyś nawet spaliłam wodę… '''Catherine: '''Ja tak samo… Ale może wspólnymi siłami będziemy umiały przygotować coś dobrego? <3 '''Allie: '''Byłoby super! <3 Mogłybyśmy na przykład upiec ciasto. ^^ '''Catherine: '''Tak! Będzie różowe i mega słitaśne! ^^ '''Allie: '''A najważniejsze, żeby smakowało Tomowi. <3 ''Tymczasem Maddie jako kolejna została wezwana do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Maddie: Nominuję Catherine i Vicey. Te dziewczyny działają mi na nerwy, a skoro są podwójnym uczestnikiem, to obydwie mogą odpaść za jednym zamachem. To by mnie bardzo ucieszyło. A moją drugą nominacją jest Andrew. Mam wrażenie, że nie mogę mu ufać. Wydaje się dosyć fałszywy, a ja tego nie lubię. Na dodatek sprawia wrażenie przesadnie miłego… Jako następne poszły nominować Vicey i Catherine. Vicey: Pierwszą osobą, którą nominujemy jest… Vicey&Cath: Maddie! Catherine: Jest dla nas niemiła. :c Vicey: Dokładnie! Nawet nie wiemy czemu… Łi dont lajk her. Catherine: A naszą drugą nominowaną osobą jest… Vicey&Cath: Tom! Catherine: To jakiś dziwak! Vicey: Mejbi on jest kosmitą? Czasem zachowuje się jakby był z innej planety… Jego też nie lubimy. Po Catherine i Vicey nadeszła kolej na Toma. Tom: Jako pierwszą nominuję Allie. Nie wiem czy ona na serio zakochała się we mnie, czy co, ale denerwuje mnie to. Niech zakocha się w kimś innym… Drugą osobą jest Ryder. Był dla mnie trochę wredny, mimo że ja nic złego mu nie zrobiłem… Oprócz tego bardzo się od siebie różnimy, więc raczej się z nim nie dogadam. Nieco później do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł An. An: Nominuję Brooke. Nie wiem czy mam tylko takie wrażenie, ale ona czuje do mnie chyba jakąś niechęć odkąd dowiedziała się, że jestem gejem i przez to nie może mnie poderwać… Cóż, to już jej problem, nie mój. A jako drugiego nominuję Toma. Nie miałem jeszcze okazji do tego, by dłużej z nim pogadać i szczerze mówiąc nawet tego nie chcę. Następną osobą, która nominuje, jest Angelika. Angelika: To chyba oczywiste, że głosuję na Brooke. Jest wkurzająca, wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy i ogólnie powinna stąd zniknąć. Nie chcę jej tutaj i mam nadzieję, że odpadnie już jako pierwsza. Nominuję też Maddie. Jest chyba moim kompletnym przeciwieństwem, więc nie złapię z nią dobrego kontaktu. I tak widzę, że raczej za mną nie przepada… 16.21: Vivian, Keira, Maddie i An spędzali czas w sypialni. Obserwowali przez okno kilku innych uczestników odpoczywających w ogrodzie. Vivian: 'Mam nadzieję, że nie zdobędę zbyt dużo głosów… '''An: '''Spokojnie, według mnie nie będziesz nominowana. '''Keira: '''Właśnie, wystarczy, że przyrównasz się do niektórych osób. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Lol, co dokładnie masz na myśli? '''Keira: '''Noo, niektórzy zdążyli już trochę wkurzyć innych, a ty nie… '''Maddie: '''Ja pewnie jestem jedną z tych osób… Nie zdziwcie się, jeśli wylecę stąd jako pierwsza zdobywając najwięcej nominacji. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, nie załamuj się! Wcale nie jesteś tutaj najgorsza! ''Tymczasem do pokoju zwierzeń został wezwany Ryder. '''Ryder: Pierwszą osobą, którą nominuję, jest Tom. Nie lubię go, zresztą tak jak wiele innych osób, więc nie powinno go już tutaj być. Natomiast drugą osobą jest Andrew. Oboje chyba czujemy do siebie pewną niechęć. Poza tym mam wrażenie, że nie można mu ufać. Wydaje się dosyć podstępny, a ja nie potrzebuję takich osób w moim towarzystwie. Jako kolejna poszła nominować Brooke. Brooke: 'To chyba nie będzie żadne zaskoczenie, że głosuję na Angelikę. Ta dziewczyna z jakiegoś powodu uwzięła się na mnie. Może się ze mną kłócić, ale to ja będę tą lepszą! Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż ona stąd odejdzie. Nominuję też Ana, czy jak mu tam... Nie podobam mu się, więc równie dobrze może go już tutaj nie być, co nie? ''Po Brooke nadeszła kolej na Keirę. 'Keira: '''Jako pierwszą nominuję Maddie. Jest zdecydowanie zbyt pesymistyczna. Aż czasami nie mam ochoty przebywać w jej towarzystwie… A chciałabym się z nią nawet zaprzyjaźnić, bo wydaje się całkiem fajna… Głosuję też na Brooke. Ja w jej wieku na pewno nie będę wyglądać i zachowywać się tak jak ona. A zwłaszcza, jeśli będę mieć już dzieci… ''Chwilę później do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Jayden. 'Jayden: '''Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Angelika. Od początku widać, że ona lubi sprawiać problemy, a ja nie chciałbym co chwilę być świadkiem jakichś kłótni. Poza tym jest dosyć leniwa... A jako drugą nominuję Brooke. Bez niej też ten dom byłby pewnie spokojniejszy. Na dodatek denerwuje mnie trochę to, że ona próbuje bawić się w naszą „matkę”, co niezbyt jej wychodzi... ''Allie jako ostatnia poszła nominować. 'Allie: '''Cóż, zagłosuję chyba na Toma. On ciągle próbuje mnie ignorować i wiecznie udaje niedostępnego... To już zaczyna być męczące! Nasz związek nie rozwinie się, jeśli on będzie się tak cały czas zachowywać... Natomiast drugą osobą, którą nominuję, jest… Philip? Tak się chyba nazywa… Ostatnio śmiał się ze mnie i Toma, więc już go nie lubię i chcę, żeby odpadł. ''21.25: Uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie, by poznać wyniki nominacji. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, nadszedł czas, by poznać wyniki dzisiejszych nominacji. Uczestnicy, którzy zdobyli najwięcej głosów i są zagrożeni eliminacją, to… ''Chwila napięcia. 'Wielki Brat: '…Brooke… Zbliżenie na Brooke. 'Wielki Brat: '…oraz Tom. Zbliżenie na Toma. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jedna z tych dwóch osób opuści dom Wielkiego Brata podczas najbliższej eliminacji. To tyle z ogłoszeń. '''Tom: '''Wiedziałem, że będę nominowany… ''Allie podeszła do smutnego Toma i przytuliła go. 'Allie: '''Nie martw się, będzie dobrze. <3 ''Tymczasem zdenerwowana Brooke wstała i spojrzała się na innych. 'Brooke: '''Wiecie co? Jesteście beznadziejni! Myślałam, że mnie lubicie, a wy na mnie zagłosowaliście… Pier***cie się! '''Angelika: '''Nie wkurzaj się tak, bo jeszcze zawału dostaniesz… '''Brooke: '''A ty się już zamknij! Pewnie nagadałaś im samych najgorszych rzeczy o mnie! '''Angelika: '''Nie musiałam. Sama sprawiłaś, że inni chcieli cię nominować. '''Philip: '''Dobra, uspokójcie się już… '''Brooke: '''Jak mam być spokojna, skoro pewnie to ja stąd wylecę, a ta szmata nadal będzie w grze? ''Wskazała na Angelikę. 'Angelika: '''O mnie mówisz? '''Brooke: '''Tak, dobrze słyszałaś! '''Angelika: '''Wal się. Nie będę dłużej słuchać jakiejś wkurzonej starej baby. ''Angelika wyszła do ogrodu. W międzyczasie kilku innych uczestników również już gdzieś indziej poszło. 'Vivian: '''Lol, to było ciekawe… '''Andrew: '''No, i to nawet bardzo. ^^ ''Po chwili wkurzona Brooke poszła do sypialni. Położyła się na łóżku i zaczęła płakać. Zauważyli to Catherine, Joey i Keira. 'Joey: '''Brooke, wszystko w porządku? '''Brooke: '''Nie! Nie chcę tak szybko stąd odchodzić! '''Keira: '''Ale nikt nie powiedział, że to właśnie ty odpadniesz… '''Brooke: '''Co nie zmienia faktu, że mam na to duże szanse… '''Catherine: '''W sumie masz chyba takie same szanse, co Tom. Mam rację, co nie? Nigdy nie byłam dobra w mnożeniu, czy w czymś tam… '''Joey: '''Taak, teoretycznie oboje mają 50% szans na eliminację, ale to jeszcze zależy od tego, kogo widzowie bardziej polubili… '''Brooke: '''Dobra, nieważne. Dajcie mi już spokój. ''Brooke odwróciła się od Joeya, Catherine i Keiry, którzy po chwili odeszli od niej. Później sprawa nominacji trochę ucichła i reszta czwartego dnia minęła już spokojnie. Dzień 5 9.51: Pierwsi uczestnicy zaczęli już wstawać z łóżek. Maddie, Vivian i Allie znajdowały się w kuchni i jadły płatki na śniadanie. 'Maddie: '''Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj unikniemy tych idiotycznych kłótni… Nie rozumiem po co Brooke zrobiła taką aferę. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, pewnie chciała jedynie zwrócić na siebie uwagę. '''Allie: '''No… Ja na przykład nie zaczęłam kłócić się po wynikach! '''Maddie: '''Może dlatego, że nie jesteś nominowana? '''Allie: '''Ja nie jestem, ale Tom już tak! '''Maddie: '''Eh… Nieważne. '''Vivian: '''Wiecie co? Myślę, że powinnyśmy trzymać się razem. ^^ '''Allie: '''Chodzi ci o… sojusz? '''Vivian: '''Noo, coś w tym rodzaju. ^^ '''Maddie: '''Spoko, i tak póki co z wami najlepiej mi się rozmawia. '''Allie: '''Więc w takim razie ja też chcę! <3 '''Vivian: 'Świetnie. <3 Dziewczyny przybiły sobie piątki. 12.32: W domu Wielkiego Brata rozpoczęło się pierwsze zadanie zakupowe, które zazwyczaj trwa przez dwa dni w każdym tygodniu. Jeśli uczestnicy zaliczą zadanie, w nagrodę zdobędą luksusowy budżet na zakupy. Natomiast jeśli je zawalą, będą musieli nacieszyć się podstawowymi produktami, których nie dostaną zbyt wiele. W tym tygodniu zasady zadania są dosyć proste. Co jakiś czas Wielki Brat będzie wzywać po trzy różne osoby do specjalnego pomieszczenia. Tam usłyszą pytanie (które będzie propozycją jakiegoś mini-zadania), na które mogą jedynie odpowiedzieć „tak” lub „nie”. Za każdym razem cała trójka dostanie pół minuty na podjęcie decyzji. Jednakże muszą odpowiadać samodzielnie (jednocześnie nie wiedząc jak głosują pozostali) przy użyciu dwóch przycisków: zielonego, który oznacza „tak” oraz czerwonego, który oznacza „nie”. Jeśli cała trójka zgodzi się na wykonanie zadania, uczestnicy zdobędą 10 punktów. Jeśli wszyscy się nie zgodzą, dostaną 5 punktów. Natomiast jeśli ich odpowiedzi będą różne, nie dostaną żadnego punktu. Wszystkie punkty się sumują i uczestnicy zaliczą zadanie zakupowe jeśli zdobędą wymaganą sumę. Cały sens tego zadania polega na tym, że aby wygrać, mieszkańcy domu muszą myśleć podobnie i wybierać takie same odpowiedzi. ''Jako pierwsi do specjalnego pomieszczenia zostali wezwani Jayden, Maddie i Philip. Usiedli na wyznaczonych miejscach, które były oddzielone od siebie ściankami, dzięki czemu nie mogą zobaczyć, kto jak głosuje. '' '''Wielki Brat: Jayden, Maddie, Philip. Wasze pytanie brzmi: czy macie odwagę zjeść obrzydliwy lunch? Po chwili zawahania, wszyscy wcisnęli zielony przycisk. Wielki Brat: 'W porządku. Zdobędziecie 10 punktów jeśli wszystko zjecie. ''Kilka minut później trójka mieszkańców przeszła do drugiego pomieszczenia, gdzie był przygotowany dla nich stół z trzema talerzami. Mieli do zjedzenia kilka tostów z różnymi dodatkami, np. ze zmiksowanymi rybami. '''Maddie: Ohyda… Philip: Damy radę, wierzę w nas! Jayden: Tak, poradzimy sobie! Maddie: No, oby. Dobrze, że w razie czego jest tutaj wiaderko na wymiociny… Philip, Maddie i Jayden zaczęli jeść. Nie szło im to najlepiej i często musieli powstrzymywać się przed zwróceniem tego, co przed chwilą zjedli. Jayden: 'Eh, sądziłem, że jedzenie tego nie będzie takie okropne… ''Po dłuższym czasie wszystkim udało się skończyć jedzenie. 'Maddie: '''Uff, nareszcie… '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, teraz już oficjalnie zdobywacie 10 punktów. ''14.50: Kolejne trzy osoby, które zostały wezwane do zadania to Brooke, Joey oraz Keira. '''Wielki Brat: W domu, a szczególnie w łazience, zrobiło się już trochę brudno. Przydałoby się ją posprzątać. Może wy to zrobicie? Brooke skrzywiła się i wcisnęła czerwony przycisk. Natomiast Keira i Joey zgodzili się na wykonanie zadania. Wielki Brat: Niestety, Brooke nie wybrała tej samej odpowiedzi co Joey i Keira, więc nie otrzymujecie żadnych punktów. Jednakże osoby, które zgodziły się na sprzątanie nadal muszą wykonać to zadanie. Joey i Keira byli niezadowoleni z tego powodu. Kilka minut później byli już w trakcie sprzątania łazienki. Joey: Dlaczego Brooke nie zgodziła się na to? Trochę sprzątania by jej nie zaszkodziło… Keira: Dokładnie. Na dodatek przez nią musimy sami wykonać to zadanie i nawet nic z tego nie będziemy mieli… Tymczasem w ogrodzie przebywali Brooke, Andrew i Philip. Brooke: Muszę przyznać, że teraz trochę głupio się czuję… Moja pierwsza myśl była taka, że nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru sprzątać, więc od razu wcisnęłam czerwony przycisk. A teraz myślę, ze jednak mogłam się na to zgodzić… Philip: Cóż, niestety już tego nie odkręcisz. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie zaszkodzi to zbyt bardzo naszemu ostatecznemu wynikowi. Brooke: Tak, oby… Andrew: 'Nie martw się, ja też bym się na to nie zgodził… Staram się nie brudzić, wiec po co miałbym sprzątać po innych? '''Philip: '''Cóż, mieszkamy tu razem, więc mimo wszystko obowiązek sprzątania powinien należeć do każdego. '''Andrew: '''No niby tak… Ale jednak według mnie każdy powinien sprzątać tylko po sobie. Wtedy będzie najlepiej. ''18.22: Jakiś czas później do zadania zostali wezwani Ryder, Vicey oraz Angelika. '''Wielki Brat: Po ostatniej imprezie pokazaliście, że jesteście dosyć rozrywkowymi osobami. Może zrobicie mały pokaz twerkowania dla pozostałych mieszkańców? Cała trójka z wielką chęcią wcisnęła zielone przyciski. 'Vicey: '''Już nie mogę się tego doczekać. <3 ''Kilkanaście minut później Angelika, Ryder i Vicey byli przebrani w dosyć skąpe stroje i byli ustawieni na specjalnie przygotowanej małej scenie w ogrodzie. Gdy muzyka zaczęła grać, trójka uczestników zaczęła twerkować. Reszta mieszkańców musiała oglądać ich występ. 'Catherine: '''Yay, też bym chciała tak twerkować! <3 '''Vivian: '''Lol, dlaczego muszę na to patrzeć? '''Maddie: '''Boshe, to jest idiotyczne… '''Tom: '''Dobrze, że ja nie muszę tego robić… '''Allie: '''Ale mógłbyś spróbować! Chętnie bym popatrzyła. ^^ ''Tom jedynie spojrzał się nieco przerażonym wzrokiem na Allie. Po chwili Angelika, Vicey i Ryder skończyli występować. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, zdobywacie kolejne 10 punktów. ''Większość uczestników zaczęło się cieszyć. 'An: '''Nie ekscytujmy się tak. Jeszcze chyba daleka droga do wygrania w całym zadaniu… '''Joey: '''Bez przesady, nie aż tak daleka… Lecz mimo wszystko nie możemy mieć pewności, że wygramy. '''Angelika: '''Ale liczy się to, że póki co nieźle nam idzie, co nie? ''21.36: Na ten dzień zadanie zakupowe się zakończyło, więc mieszkańcy przez resztę czasu odpoczywali sobie w ogrodzie lub sypialni. Ryder postanowił pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Ryder: '''Hej Wielki Bracie! '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Ryder. Jakie są twoje wrażenia po dzisiejszym dniu? '''Ryder: '''To zadanie jest całkiem fajne. Muszę przyznać, że nawet podobało mi się to twerkowanie. :D Liczę na to, że jutro też trafię na coś ciekawego. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Myślisz, że uda wam się wygrać wasze pierwsze zadanie zakupowe? '''Ryder: '''Mam nadzieję, że tak. Zwłaszcza, że pewnie trudno będzie przetrwać na kilku podstawowych produktach, które dostaniemy w razie przegranej… '''Wielki Brat: '''Dlatego to powinna być dodatkowa motywacja dla was. '''Ryder: '''Dokładnie! ^^ ''Tymczasem w sypialni Catherine i Vicey próbowały pogadać z Maddie, która najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z nimi. Dziewczyny zasypywały Maddie wieloma pytaniami. 'Catherine: '''A nie lubisz czasem ubrać się na różowo? '''Maddie: '''Nie. Teraz dla odmiany ja wam zadam pytanie. '''Vicey: '''Okej, dajesz. ^^ '''Maddie: '''Czy możecie w końcu zostawić mnie w spokoju? '''Vicey: '''Eh, no dobra… I tak dziwnie się z tobą gada… '''Catherine: '''Właśnie. :c '''Maddie: '''Najwidoczniej nie mamy ze sobą niczego wspólnego. I bardzo dobrze. ''Maddie odeszła do sióstr. 'Vicey: '''Przynajmniej teraz mamy pewność, że nie jest taka fajna jak my, co nie siostrzyczko? <3 '''Catherine: '''No jasne. <3 Przy nas będzie jak ziemniak. <3 ''Zadowolone poszły do ogrodu, gdzie siedziało jeszcze kilka osób. Później uczestnicy zaczęli powoli szykować się do spania. Gdy około północy już wszyscy byli w łóżkach, światła w sypialni zgasły. Koniec odcinka. --- Zagrożeni eliminacją są: Brooke oraz Tom. Można zagłosować na osobę, która powinna odpaść w specjalnej ankiecie. ^^ Po zaznaczeniu odpowiedzi, należy wcisnąć przycisk "Dalej", a nastepnie "Zakończ Ankietę". Dopiero wtedy głos zostanie zapisany. Oprócz tego można zagłosować na swojego ulubieńca w ankiecie na stronie fikcji. ^^ Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother